chapter 2: The lunatic is in my head
by electricsheeep
Summary: just another Harley queen story...


It is morning, no sun , but the rain has finally stopped falling completely ...

Reaching out from the kitchen phone sound pierces the ears, under the ton of blankets harleen's muttering can be heard.

-Wait a minute ...

-I am going, I am going ..

she gets out of bed and runs to the kitchen, answers the phone that rings for the ninth time ...

-Hello?

Miss Harleen, Harleen Queenzel?

-yeah?

-well Harleen, congratulations, you got a job.

-What? really?

Yes, we have considered your request, and we hired you...

-Well, that's incredible.

When do I start

-But today, stop by my office about about 12 today.

-Okay, thank you, I will, goodbye ..

-YES, YES, YES!

she shouted and jumped into the air, pulling the phone,

that hits the floor with the loud bang...

doorbell.

-Rent  
A high-pitched voice can be heard from the other side of the door, Harleen exhaled and opened the door ...

It was the owner of the apartment, small old woman with bad temper ...

-Rent

She repeated the sharper.

-Oh God, I can not today, really, I'l have the money by next week

-That's what you said last week, you know how many times I heard that?

And besides, did not I tell you to get rid of the cat?

- And I've told you so many times, she makes no problems.

-You have a week, get the money or pack you'r things,  
and do not want to see that cat here anymore, clear?

Harley bowed her head and quietly uttered

-Clear Mrs. Kaner ...

she locked the door ...

-Just a few more days, just a few days, and then you can have your stinking apartment.

Cat wrapped around her legs...

- Do not worry Kenny, that old bat is not going to win ...

from the hallway buzzing of the elevator can be heard with witch the old lady went down..

Harley looked at her watch

11:20, crap, crap, crap ...

She called a taxi and rushed to the bathroom to get ready, got dressed, and put her make up on, then she quickly ran down to the front of the building,

taxi was waiting.

-where are we going?

Arkham sanatorium and step on it ...

The taxi was stopped by the gate.

She paid the driver and ran to the office it was already the 11:55 ..

She ran past the cell 42 and up the stairs, she arrived on time, she stopped in front of the door, tucked in her shirt .

-You can do this.

She went in there.

-Good day.

good day Harleen

I want to thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me

-No need for that

- So are you ready?

Yeah, I think so.

-That's great, because we already have a patient for you

-Already?

Yes, Jenny will take you to him

-Thank you

Harley left the office and Jenny came out after her ...

-Are you nervous?

Yeah, really, who is my first patient

-We do not know what he is called, we found him one day near a chemical plant,  
I think you like him, he is funny.

Jenny walked down the hall ,Harley folowed her, she stopped right in front of number 42

She pulled pendant with keys and unlocked the doors, they together went in ...

Harley stopped, she was confused at the sight of her,

patient had a completely white skin dark green hair, very red lips, as if the lipstick on them and a large grin on his face

-Why is it painted?

Harleen whispered to Jen, she smiled ..

-That was my first thought, the truth is that it is not painted, we do not know why he is like that...

Hi Jenny-

The patient spoke without taking his grin off your face

-I want you to meet someone,

This is your new doctor.

Harley has extended a hand to him.

-Harleen, Harleen Quenzel, nice to meet you ..

then she nodded her head and realized that the patient was bound by a straitjacket,  
he took off the grin off his face for a second and looked at her  
and then he started to laugh out loud ...

-I like your name, change it up a bit and you get Harley Quinn  
Yeah, like a clown, I've heard it before ...

-you call me the Joker, that's what everyone calls me over here.

-Well, Jenny, how are you today, how are the children, a husband?

He asked seriously and again began to laugh uproariously ...

Jenny did not answer ...

-I have to go now, you'll be okay if I leave you alone?

Jenny said

Do not worry, I will

Okay, do not hesitate to call if you need anything

-okay...

Jenny went out and closed the door behind, Harley sat on a chair next to the patient ...

-do not be afraid to tell me anything ..

he just rolled his eyes,

-I heard that nonsense, but a thousand times, give me something new,

I like you, Jenny was my past doctor, that woman gets on my nerves, you know she wanted to write a book about me?

-So what happened?

-After twenty days she realized that I was retelling her Clockwork Orange.

Harley chuckled but he tried to hide her laughter ..

-Tell me about yourself Harley

-We are here to talk about you, you know that right?

-Come on, relax, that's why Jenny annoys me so much, she is a pawn, you aren't, am I right ? I can see it in your eyes ...

Harley tried to take over the conversation, but unsuccessfully ...

- you live alone right?

Now speaking seriously

-How do you know that?

-I can see it.

-How?

-I do not know,

you look like you live alone..

-What happened to you, how did you get here?

-I do not know, I do not remember ...

Nothing? you remember nothing?

- Almost nothing, sometimes I see pictures ...

-What pictures?

-People, places,

-What people?

-I do not know, but they look familiar, sometimes,

Can you do me a favor?

-What?

- Can you loosen the straps on my shirt? I think they are to tight...

-Well you know I can not do that.

-Yes, yes of course you can not ...

Harley got up from the chair.

-Well, I think that's enough for today, see you next week at the same time.

-I can not wait ...

he said and returned grin on his face

Harley came out of the cell, by the door jenny was standing, She locked the cell ...

- you are for today, see you next week.

She went to the exit, while she was walking down the hall behind her slight chuckle was heard

She got home and threw her purse on the kitchen table, fed the cat

she sat in a chair and turned on the TV ...

-Concerned citizens, an enormous creature that resembles a bat, more sightings all around the city

city.

-Nonsense

She announced uninterested ...

-Time variable, mostly bad ...

-huh, that's new ...

she fliped through the TV channels, but did not find anything interesting, eventually stopped on some boring movie ...

She stared in TV and quietly drifted off to sleep ...

she tilted his head to the chair and fell asleep,

Suddenly she was in a mental hospital hallway that spanned infinity,

Behind her stood a human figure, but she could not see his face,

through the corridor loud laughter has begun to expand, the shadows were beginning to elongate, she started to run away, she ran down the hall, but try as she might to run she felt that the figure was behind her, she saw the floor started to collapse , an endless black hole was closer to her, she stopped at a door, tried to open them, with corner of her eye she caught the number, it was cell 42, did not manage to open the door, the black hole was just in front of her feet, she fell in and began to fall into an endless black abyss, while the echoes of laughter was still humming in her ears ...

roused from sleep ...

she pushed the cat of her lap, which fell asleep there, and rubbed her eyes...


End file.
